


【你银】意外之喜

by yeang0903



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all银时
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeang0903/pseuds/yeang0903
Relationships: You/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 1





	【你银】意外之喜

你最近上课都无精打采，没什么隐情，就是半夜撸多了  
但你觉得这事根本不能怪你，谁让片子里的人低喘起来特别像那不务正业的老师  
虽然拍摄角度都很巧妙没有拍到脖子以上，但是雪白的肌肤，尾椎处的腰窝，丰满的臀部，肉感的大腿，还有那在入口肆意进出的假阳具，都被镜头拍得清清楚楚  
你闭上眼把场景代入了自己和老师，想象是自己抓着老师的腰在用力贯穿  
“银时...”  
在喃喃道出老师的名字的同时，以亿为单位的细胞也交代出来了  
浓稠的白色液体滴在深色的被子上，厚重的刘海遮着双眼，释放后心灵上并没有得到满足，反而更加加深了自己对老师的渴望  
老师虽然不务正业，成天翻开漫画就开始了自习模式，一副颓废懒散的样子，但班上的同学却总爱粘着他  
而自己在班上就是个很普通的角色，成天窝在最后的角落，没有冲田的聪明才智，也没有高杉的能言善道，甚至连新八的吐槽人设都比你有存在感  
你手撑着下巴，百无聊赖地盯着老师，紧身的裤子勾勒出他完美的臀型，你回忆起昨天晚上看的视频  
片子里的主人公买了新的道具，黑色流苏的乳夹把乳头夹得充血红肿，带有颗粒的电动按摩棒让他爽得没有抚摸前面就得到了高潮，在低低的喘息中听到了一声啜泣声  
看着老师望向你，嘴巴一张一合的仿佛在念着你的名字，你忽然觉得红色流苏比较适合他，不，是肯定适合  
“老师在喊你！”，前座用力敲你的桌子，你回过神才发现班上所有人都在注视着自己  
你窘迫地站了起来，懊恼得想找小叮当借时光机，怎么就在心仪的人面前留下这么不好的印象呢  
“老师，我...”，你说不出一句完整的句子  
老师看你欲言又止，恰巧钟声响了，他叹了口气摆摆手让你坐下，又道，“放学后过来找我吧”  
剩下的时间特别漫长，好不容易等到放学时间，给自己做好了心理建设才磨蹭到办公室门口  
你敲了敲门，里面没人回应，却把隔壁的坂本老师给召唤出来了，“你找金时？”  
坂本老师看你点头，大嗓门笑了几声，“可是金时老早就翘班回家了”

你站在二楼的门口面前，手里拿着纸条，你也不知道这算不算意外之喜  
虽然被老师放了飞机，但是坂本老师以为你有什么急事而把老师的地址给了你  
把手掌心的汗擦在裤子上，用力深呼吸平复心中的紧张，你在过来的路上已经设想过很多场景，发誓坚决不会再出现早上那样的窘况了  
但老师穿着一条粉色四角裤打开家门的画面依然是在你意料之外的  
他疑惑你的到访，显然已经忘记了是他吩咐你来见他这事，鉴于礼貌还是让开一条路  
“我去换个裤子，你在客厅等我一下”  
目送他走进房间，直到白花花的大腿消失在门后，才舍得把目光收回四下打量客厅  
你总觉得客厅的布局有种似曾相识的感觉，未来得及细想，老师换好裤子走出来了  
老师坐到了对面，第一次和老师两个人单独相处，心慌得眼神不知道应该放在哪，只好默默低下头  
他和你说了些关于你在课业上的问题，你没想到自己这么边缘的一个人，也会被老师注意到  
心里像裹上了一层糖霜，由内到外都是甜的，恨不得他再说多两句  
话说到一半，他突然走到你面前，用手拨开你的刘海，你因为他突如其来的亲近而楞了神，顺着他的力度被迫抬起头  
你和他靠得极近，他身上有股淡淡的牛奶味，宛如贝礼诗的温和却醉人  
“你的…胎记？”  
他蹙眉看着你额角上的胎记，你看不懂猩红色的明眸是藏着的情绪，却唯独没有厌恶  
你慌张拍开他的手，赶紧把被顺上去的刘海扒拉下来，刘海遮住大部分光线的感觉给回你一丝安全感  
当下氛围有些尴尬，最终还是你打破沉默  
“老师，你…会不会觉得很奇怪？”  
他轻笑一声，反问回你，“你觉得高杉整天带着半个眼罩会很奇怪吗？”  
你摇头说不奇怪但内心忍不住吐槽，谁敢说那家伙奇怪，是嫌自己命太长还是明天的太阳特别刺眼？  
“不就一胎记嘛”，老师重新把你的刘海顺上去，装出一副纠结心痛的样子，遗憾地说，“这么漂亮的眼睛，遮起来真是可惜了”  
你被他像是抱怨的安抚给逗笑了，你想直视他的样子，视线意外越过他的耳尖落在他身后墙上写着“糖分”二字的匾额  
身上血液仿佛停止流动，心脏怦怦的跳动声大得让你听不清老师在说什么

回到家，扯下系在领子上的领带，头脑还是浑噩的  
狠狠扑倒在床，埋在枕头里，在趋近窒息时才唤回一丝理智  
在无意之间窥得了老师的秘密，自己每个晚上幻想无数次的身子就是自己心仪的人  
你浑身都散发着一股兴奋的劲儿，整个人犹如撕开两半，一边想要毫不留情拆穿老师，骂他怎么这么淫荡，想看平时一直淡然的他露出慌张的表情  
一边却在说服自己，不要恶劣到想要直接拆穿老师，毕竟每个人都有自己的小秘密，作为一个贴心的学生，自然而然得好好帮老师保守  
大相径庭的想法在脑中互相撕咬着，最后也只是折中改了昵称，改作成最爱老师的学生，然后到每一个条视频下打赏  
也不知道老师在通知栏里看到这昵称后，会不会恼羞成怒  
你抱着手机，在老师的主页翻来翻去，不满嘟哝道，“老师两星期一更的速度实在不怎么行啊”  
自从上次老师说你眼睛好看以后，你就下定决心把碍眼的刘海剪掉，理了个干净利落的寸头  
当老师看到你换了个发型后，惊讶地挑挑眉，唇角微勾，在众人面前调侃了一句，“还挺帅的”  
虽然顶着许多不善的视线，但内心却在窃喜着，总算让这群粘人精感受一下什么叫做嫉妒的感受  
你知道老师喜欢吃甜食，有时候打工结束后会买些小甜点送给老师  
老师嘴里经常说不用这么客气，但收下甜点的动作倒是非常熟练，就知道平日可不少收各路的投喂  
偶尔也会假借送甜点的名义，赖在办公室里聊上几句，问问他平时无聊的时候都在干些什么，看老师支支吾吾找个理由搪塞，心中陡然升起一丝快意  
你非常享受单方面和老师扮演这种尊师重道的戏码  
这天打工结束后，如平常般，回家的路上总会路过一间蛋糕店，未靠近，面包的香味就抢先跑在前头，吸引着路上的行人  
刚出炉的草莓蛋糕摆在橱窗里，一颗颗令人垂涎三尺的鲜红草莓铺满了整个表面，暖色的黄光照得每颗草莓都晶莹剔透  
你毫不犹豫就拿起直接结账，付钱以后才想起隔天是周日，根本不会有人去学校，但水果蛋糕这种东西当然是趁新鲜才好吃  
提着蛋糕想了想，脚下的步伐二话不说就拐了个弯，往家的反方向走去

你按了门铃，却久久没人回应，可门缝透处出的光，透露着主人是在家的  
等了一会儿，刚转身打算放弃时，门口缓缓打开了  
老师他随意披了个睡袍，领口处松松垮垮的，一大片雪白的肌肤一览无遗，脸上的潮红衬得他非常娇媚  
不可思议的想法在脑海里闪过，老师该不会是在录小视频吧  
“你怎么在这里？”，你听出老师语气中的不满，偏低沉的嗓音染上一丝沙哑  
不由自主咽了口口水，“我...我买了小蛋糕给你”  
“我说呐...”老师眉头皱得更深，“我是很感激你买吃的给我，但现在已经是私人时间了，你这大晚上跑过来...不太好吧？”  
老师虽然说得很委婉，但你听得明白，话里话外都是在责怪自己，难堪和失落的感觉快把自己给淹没  
“老师，你是不是在录视频？”，在你未反应过来，嘴巴不经过脑子秃噜就蹦出这一句话  
原本挺能说的嘴瞬间冻结，表情空白了一瞬，“…啥？”  
你破罐子破摔，大步向前几步顺手把门带上，把最后的退路给断了，“我说，老师你是不是在房间里面录视频？”  
蛋糕被你放到了玄关的鞋柜上，把人逼得只能抵在墙边，一米八多的身高轻易把老师圈在怀里，垂下眸可以看到隐藏在睡袍里，微微凸起的乳头  
“什么视频？我不知道你…”  
你不耐地打断了他的话，“我每天都看着你的视频打飞机，你觉得我会认不出你家的样子吗？”  
喋喋不休的嘴巴总算闭上了  
你伸出食指在他嘴角上点了点，不知道事情为什么会发展成这样，不过事到如今箭在弦上也没办法回头了  
“老师…跟我做一次，行吗？”，你软化态度放下姿态，讨好般亲了亲他的耳垂  
好看的唇直接绷成一条直线，你和他在无声地对对峙着，最后他索性闭上眼偏过头，“只有一次”  
你暗自觉得好笑，生闷气的老师怎么那么可爱  
手指捏着他的下巴，把他掰回过来，低下头轻轻吻着紧闭的唇，你不急不恼，舌尖一遍遍地扫过他饱满的下唇  
挂在腰间的带子轻轻一扯就解开了，滑嫩的肌肤在触及你还带着外面温度的指尖，泛起一片片的鸡皮疙瘩  
贪婪地在他身上摸索，在你肖想已久的臀部上用力抓，富有弹性的手感让你直眯眼睛，与此同时还听到老师的呼吸更重了一些  
你手指在往下探索，隐晦的入口早已湿润，如你的猜想，老师果然是在录小视频  
后穴已经扩张过了，就算你同时探入两根手指，也轻松地被接纳  
即使做了会被侵入的心理准备，但实际上还是忍不住闷哼一声，紧闭的唇有了一丝的松懈，你把握机会毫不犹豫地撬开

你划过上颚惹得老师一阵战栗，身下的手指也在后穴进出着，当他抬起腿轻轻勾着你的小腿，你不舍地抽身，拉出一条淫糜的唾沫丝  
平时一副游刃有余的脸覆上了情欲，你一把将他打横抱起，凭着记忆，熟门熟路地把人抱进了卧室  
无视地上未收拾的情趣用品，小心翼翼把人放到床上，老师披着的睡袍形同虚设，诱人的裸体疯狂诱惑着你  
俯下身把站立许久的乳头含进嘴里，上下门牙轻轻啃咬着，听他因为疼痛而发出抽气声  
你松开老师，被你啃咬的乳头变得更加红肿，津液在灯光下反着一层光，好不色情  
延着他若隐若现的腹肌轻吻，“不要留下痕迹”他小力推开你的头吩咐道，你听了心里不是滋味，但还是听话点头  
既然不允许亲吻，你索性把老师的性器含进嘴里，被忽然的温热包覆，他不可制地弓了一下身子，手指在你发间猛地攥紧  
“嗯……”  
带着鼻音的呻吟，是视频里从未听过的，像是被小猫挠了一下  
忍着干呕的感觉，把性器含得更深，喉道里的挤压让他更加舒服，想要他放肆地呻吟  
你在努力吞吐着，手指重新探入他的后穴，两边同时的夹攻，老师很快就缴枪投降  
趁老师在喘气平复呼吸，你麻溜地把身上衣物都脱了，把老师的脚分开，小穴一张一缩仿佛在催促着你  
你舔了舔发干的下唇，未有下一步动作，他先把脚抵在你胸前，伸手从床头柜里摸出一个安全套扔给你，“戴套”  
小腹涨得发疼，你猴急地把安全套带上，或许是憋得太久，才刚进入紧致的后穴，就自制不住释放了  
你楞在当下，老师见你一动不动，不满地踢了一脚，“干嘛呢？做不做啊？”  
“我…我……”你羞得满脸通红  
他挑衅地用脚抬了你的下巴，“不是吧？你该不会射了吧？”他坐起来，你的性器顺势从后穴滑了出去  
老师手掌抵着下巴，一脸幸灾乐祸，“怎么办？说好的一次就是…唔！”  
你把他推倒在床，狠狠封住他的嘴，和刚刚温柔地亲吻相反，强迫他与自己共舞，粗暴地撕咬着，甚至一股淡淡的铁锈味在嘴里蔓延开  
你学着他从床头柜里掏出一个安全套，拨开他额前的银色碎发，“乖乖地让我上，还是要我强奸你？”  
猩红色眼眸倒映着你狠戾的脸庞，他勾起嘴角，“小孩子这么暴躁可不行呢”

你让他翻了个身，雪白的后背拉出一条优美的脊柱沟，摁着他尾椎处的腰窝，缓缓地进入  
温暖又紧致的感觉重新包覆着你，你拍打他的臀部，弹性至极的肉震出一阵肉浪，“老师放松点，太紧了”  
“烦死了，爱做不做”  
做肯定是得做的，都到这地步了不做还是人么，就任由老师耍耍嘴皮子，抓着他肉感的臀后腰开始抽插  
每一次退出来再狠狠插进去，都像是重新撑开整个肉道，这种食之入髓的快感使你忍不住撞得更用力  
老师咬着他的枕头，破碎的呻吟随着每一次的撞击从牙缝里哼唧出来  
你望向地上，寻找着能给老师更加兴奋的小玩具，却督到正在待机中的摄影机  
像帮孩子把尿般把老师抱了起来，耻辱性极强的姿势让他下意识就挣扎，你慌忙地把人抱紧  
“差点就把老师的正事落下了”  
看你打开了摄像头，他用力压紧你的手，“你疯了吗？会拍到脸的”  
在他脸颊安抚地吻了一口，“不会的，这角度不会拍到的”  
调好摄影机的角度后，你坐到了床上，骑乘的姿势使你进入得更深，老师也受不住闷哼一声  
你拍拍他的大腿，“像你以前视频那样自己动”  
老师仿佛没听到你的话，僵在那里一动不动，你坏心肠往上顶，成功捕获一声惊呼  
“老师动一动嘛”，你亲吻他的耳垂，撒娇道  
他眼角绯红，娇嗔瞪了你一眼，认命地撑着你的膝盖自主上下耸动  
银色的卷毛随着他的动作一跳一跳，白皙的背后渗出薄薄细汗，你仿佛魔怔在那沟壑舔了一口  
重获自由的双手，一手握着他的性器替他自慰着，一手摸到他胸膛，对刚刚没被爱抚到的粉嫩突起又揉又捏  
虽然是依着老师的律动很爽，但渐渐你不满于这种细水流长的快感，于是在他落下来的时候，你配合着往上顶，几乎没有缝隙地贴紧对方  
老师的喘息声越发越重，缠绕着性器的内壁一阵痉挛，把你的性器咬得紧紧不放，在抑不可制的呻吟中，你和他同时释放出来  
他倒在你的怀里喘着气，达到高潮后的眼神失焦迷离还雾着层淡淡水汽，你抬起他下巴和他热吻，感受着高潮后的余韵

打了条湿毛巾，把人儿擦得干干净净，顺便也一起整理乱糟糟的环境  
你把放在鞋柜上的蛋糕拿给了老师，他哼了一声就捧起他的小蛋糕不再理你  
自知理亏也不敢招惹他，把刚刚录下来的影片导到电脑上，熟稔地打开剪辑软体，把老师忍不住哼唧出声音的地方都剪了  
“老师，你觉得标题写成‘小菊终于被弟弟干了个爽’如何？”  
你嘚瑟在电脑上打下了标题后，转头问他

而你的老师翻了个白眼，伸出中指回应你


End file.
